littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Jumbo Champloon
Jumbo Champloon, sometimes referred to simply as Champloon, is the king of New Island, and the final king fought by Corobo. He is the largest character in the game, completely made of trash, and speaks in jibberish. Appearances Jumbo Champloon appears to be made of some sort of eraser material, with various pieces of trash stuck into it. His head is held on by a stake, with buttons for eyes and cardboard for both his mouth and crown. He wears a bell on his chest, safety pins on his torso, and a rubber band wraps around his shoulder and waist. His left arm is made of a nail attached to a stick magnet, and his right arm is a green HB pencil. During some phases of his fight, a purple pencil sprouts from his shoulder as well. His lower half appears to be tucked into a tartan cushion, with a wheel on one side and a nail on the other. On his back is a mounted Propeller, which becomes a key part of the Flying Machine quest. Finally, the Vase containing Princess Martel is stuck to the left of his torso. During his fight, various pieces of Champion fall off, and are replaced with new pieces, which changes not only his look but also his abilities. The trash pile in which Champloon resides can first be seen through the Watchtower, with the Propeller on top. Champloon is first mentioned by name by Howser, who writes the king off as speaking in nonsense poetry and being unfit for king. Some citizens seem to believe that New Island does not contain a king. Upon entering New Island, Pancho delivers a Testimonial to Corobo from Champloon that appears to be gibberish, but when translated roughly says: Little King Genius, Little King Lucky. I hate adults, I hate Invaders, I hate wars. Yes to love, no to wars. Much like most of the Kings' letters, it appears to be friendly and inviting at first. This is despite Corobo being insulted by the Craftians on New Island. However, upon reaching the Southernmost part of New Island, Champloon emerges from a pile of trash to reveal his full size, being the largest character in Little King's Story, and begins to attack Corobo. Upon defeat, he collapses into a pile of trash, with the Propeller landing perfectly on top. This comedically mirrors how he appeared at the start of the battle, coming full circle. Champloon's remains are seen crumbling during the End of the World cutscene. Visiting Champloon's remains allows Corobo to inspect the Propeller, which makes it spin, blowing Corobo down the pile, landing at the bottom. If this is done during the God Forecast quest, then Corobo can collect the Propeller as the final Flying Machine part. The Propeller is then clearly visible atop the Flying Machine upon completion. Uncle Tin mentions that Jumbo Champloon was the first being created by God, but after God went to the bathroom and forgot about New Island, he was left incomplete. Before reaching the World of God via the Flying Machine, Champloon can be seen as a cardboard cutout hanging from the sky. Some of his crayons are flying around in the background, and collide into parts of the sky. During the credits, Shizuka appears to be praying to a small shrine that resembles Champloon. King Battle Jumbo Champloon's battle is a standard fight, with the main gimmick revolving around his ability to change body parts and powers at different stages in the fight, and having a variety of attacks that can be countered with specific Job Classes. Champloon stays stationary in the middle of the arena. To the southwest is a Hot Spring surrounded by pots with arrows for ammo. In the southmost part of the arena are three gates: during every stage of the fight, Onii will emerge from either the West, Central or East gate to heal Champion with candy. The HUD bar will alert when this happens and specify which gate, so that Corobo can intercept the Onii before the candy reaches their king. To the east is a slope made of lego-like building blocks, which Corobo may climb onto to avoid some ground-based attacks. First Phase Second Phase After a third of Champloon's Life is depleted, his head falls off and Onii replace it with a crudely constructed chicken head made of cardboard. Champloon loses two previous attacks during this phase, and gains two more. Third Phase After two-thirds of Champloon's Life are depleted, the chicken head will fall off, and Onii will carry cardboard armour to Champloon, as well as a new head with a long newspaper nose, sunglasses and a helmet. Champloon loses two attacks from the previous phase, gains two more, and regains one attack from the first phase. 'Trivia' *Some of Champloon's dialogue cannot be translated, such as Pencil and Hungry. *The music during the fight is The Infernal Galop from Orpheus and the Underworld, or the Can-Can. *Despite the fact he has specialized subjects (Craftians) he does not use them in battle. *According to dialogue with citizens, New Island's king is the first being created by God, which explains his crude appearance and manner. *In the Seven Deadly Sins theory, Champloon most likely represents Envy, as he and his Island are incomplete and still being built compared to all other Kingdoms. *Despite many jobs being specialised to deal with specific obstacles during this fight, such as Lumberjacks instantly destroying pencils, the Eggan has no effect on the eggs laid in the second phase. *Oddly, Jumbo's magnet vanishes during some phases of his fight, despite being present in cutscenes. Gallery Jumbo Champloon Artwork.png Little King´s Story - King Jumbo Champloon Boss Little King's Story Soundtrack--King Jumbo Champloon Appears Little King's Story Soundtrack--King Jumbo Champloon-0 Category:Kings Category:King Bosses __FORCETOC__ Category:Bosses __NOEDITSECTION__